


Virtual Reality

by sowachowderski



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Lance, Earth AU, Exhibitionism, Hybrid AU, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Friend Lance, Omega!Keith, Secret Sex, Squirting, They literally fuck with Lance in the room, Trans Male Character, bottom!Keith, pre-heat, top!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowachowderski/pseuds/sowachowderski
Summary: When Lance invites him over to check out his new VR system, Keith finds himself far more interested than he thought he would be...but it's not in the VR system.





	Virtual Reality

“You should come over tonight and check out what I got at Comix last night, dude! It’s a bunch of VR games for the PS4. It’s so fucking cool.” Lance was practically screaming into his phone, Keith assumed he was driving. 

“Alright, man. I’ll head over in about an hour. Pidge coming?” Keith stuck his phone in the crook of his neck as he hurriedly put on pants, having previously been curled up in a blanket burrito in bed.

“Nah, my friend is though! You’ll love him, his name’s Shiro. Anyways, let me go I’m- Get the fuck outta the way, you idiot!! I’m driving.” Lance hung up. Keith tossed his phone to the side and buttoned his jeans before digging through his clean clothes to find two semi-matching socks. With some luck, there was a pair folded together. He hurried them on and slipped his vans on as well. After a quick check in the mirror, some finger guns because ‘Yes, I do just look  _ that  _ good when I roll out of bed’, and he was on his way downstairs to make some random snacks before going to Lance’s. 

Left-over bacon and pepsi sounded decently substantial, and didn’t have to be  _ made _ , so that’s what would accompany his trip. He headed for his car and hopped in, blasting the radio and situating his food for easy en-route eating. He figured he didn’t really need to text Lance to let him know he was heading over early; there was no chance in hell that he’d get their before Keith anyways, so why bother?

He laughed as he pulled into the driveway, where there was a lack of Lance’s car. Just as he got out, another car pulled up. Not Lance’s. A tall, buff guy with weird black and white hair got out. He had a weird scar on his face too. He was just weird.

“Hi! You must be Keith!” The weird guy smiled wide and waved, heading over to Keith’s car. 

“My reputation precedes me.” He smirked, holding out a hand for the guy to shake. HE jumped a little when the fingers that met his were cold and metal. 

“Yeah, it’s an interesting reaction every time. I’m Shiro.” He chuckled. Just as Keith was done feeling awkward, Lance pulled up. 

“Hey, losers! Looks like you two have already gotten to know each other  _ real _ well!” He hollered over his radio. Keith blushed and rolled his eyes, storming to the house. Honestly, he was getting tired of ambush-secret-dates from Lance. This Shiro guy was not his type and he wasn't even going to try to please Lance by playing nice with him. He may have ears and a tail, but that doesn’t mean he wants a toy dangled in front of him to bat at.

“He seems… nice.” Shiro joked under his breath, watching Keith stomp into the house. Lance smiled. 

“Yeah, something like that.”

Once inside, the three headed to a large windowed room that made up the entirety of Lance’s second floor. There was a huge sectional lining one and a half of the walls and a big screen tv facing it. Next to that was Lance’s desk and PC set up. His PS4 was set precariously on top of his other platforms next to the tv with the VR equipment even more dangerously on top of that. Lance jumped and landed hard on the couch, bouncing from how cushy it was. Shiro followed and stretched, his abs rippling under his shirt catching Keith’s eye- much to his own dismay. He sighed and sat next to Lance, who was already calibrating the VR headset.

“Dude, it’s the coolest thing. You can’t see anything but the VR shit in the headset, and the headphones are noise-cancelling, too. It’s super immersive.” Keith smiled and looked as enthused as he could, trying to finish his text to Pidge about how bored he was about to be… and how cute the guy on the couch was looking in this particular lighting. Pidge sent a bunch of eggplant emojis and a smiley face.

“Hey Lance,” Keith brightened up a bit, “Do you have any apple cider left from last week?” Lance nodded and looked back at his game set, totally entranced and he wasn’t even playing VR yet. Keith took this opportunity to get up in the cutest way he could think of, using his best casual Don’t Look At My Butt walk on his way to the kitchen. He could feel Shiro’s eyes burning into the back of his head, and that made him smile. He heated a big mug of cider and plopped back on the couch, sipping it with his sweater paws wrapped around both sides. Lance had his helmet on now, and was dead to the world in his own little universe. 

Keith glanced at Shiro, who was lightly blushing and doing his very best not to look over. 

“So… Shiro… you have a job?” He tried his aim at small talk.

“Yeah. Yeah, I work at a comic book store.” He distracted himself with his phone. 

“Which store?” Keith pried. 

“Comix.” Shiro deadpanned. This game of Who’s Going To Crack First wasn’t going so well. Keith nearly gasped a little as he noticed Shiro’s scent. What he had thought was some candle of Lance’s was getting stronger the more nervous Shiro got. It was like a sweet campfire. Keith shuddered and laid his ears back. He didn’t usually keep company with Alphas. He was an omega and, despite the already bad stereotype that omegas were desperate and pathetic, he couldn’t help himself around them when he was near his heat. Even with suppressors, he had to restrain from indulging himself.

“Ah, you’re an alpha? Lance failed to mention that little tidbit of information…” He trailed off, swirling his cider around in the cup. Shiro gulped.

“Y-yeah? Does that… does that matter or something?” He looked over, confused. Keith shook his head. 

“You’re an omega. And a pretty obvious one at that. Doesn’t help that you still have your ears. But you certainly don’t  _ smell _ like you do.” Shiro barked. Keith’s tail puffed. 

“No need to get testy, asshole. Just a question.” He hissed. Shiro rolled his eyes. 

“All you omegas are so damn  _ catty _ .” He smirked and looked deep into Keith’s eyes. So it’s a game, huh?

Keith scoffed. “Says you? I could smell you a mile away. If you ask me, you’re practically begging to get noticed and send every one of us in your vicinity into a heat. And that’s just rude, if I may say so myself.” 

“Well, you may. But it worked on  _ you _ .” Shiro growled. Keith stood up and moved in front of him.

“You talk awfully big for someone who’s so lonel they hang out with  _ Lance  _ just to meet someone new.” He snapped.

“ _ You _ talk awfully big for someone in an oversized sweater, drinking cider, wearing leggings like a tumblr addict!” Shiro stood up, too.

“Maybe you should do something about it then,  _ dog _ .” Keith showed a sharp-toothed smile and stuck his tongue out. 

“Maybe I will!” Shiro stepped forward and grabbed the cider, slamming it onto the table. Keith’s eats fell flat in fear under the taller man’s shadow. Shiro growled and shook his head.

“Don’t piss off an alpha for your kicks, kid. You smell like a used kitten who doesn’t know his worth for a reason.” He scowled. Keith smiled and purred, his ears rising a bit and his tail snaking around his legs. He reached gently for Shiro’s face and cradled his jawline. 

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly. 

“Your nose… what happened?” 

Shiro’s eyes softened. 

“Don’t…. It’s not important.” He turned away and sat back down. 

“Sorry. Just curious.” Keith didn’t move. 

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know. What’s your deal, anyways? Why not just try to be my friend? There’s no point in being enemies-“ Shiro glanced at Lance. “With  _ him  _ around.” 

Keith smirked and bit his lip. 

“Who said I was making enemies? Nothing wrong with playing with your food.” He wasn’t sure why he wanted to flirt with the alpha. In fact, his initial impression wasn’t very good in the first place. But something felt safe with him. Like how it feels to argue with someone you’ve known for years. You know exactly the limits, and exactly the buttons to push. Shiro looked up innocently. 

“What do you mean?” 

Keith shook his head. 

“You know what? I don’t… I didn’t take my medicine this morning. I’m sorry,” He faked a laugh and turned to get his pills from the car.

“Wait.” Shiro grabbed his sweater hem. “Don’t.” 

Keith whipped around and puffed his tail yet again. 

“Excuse me?” 

Shiro stood and tugged him closer until their noses were almost touching. 

“Don’t ruin a good thing. He’s not even paying attention. We’ll probably never hang out again. I could smell you from the second you walked in. Don’t.” 

Keith’s cheeks burned like hellfire. He reached up and cupped his jawline in his hands again, his sweater cuffs pressing Shiro’s chin. He bit his lip and closed his eyes before getting on his toes and pressing his lips softly against Shiro’s. Electricity shot down his spine. 

Keith’s lips tasted like cider and it made Shiro pull him tighter, kiss him harder. Keith tipped forward and leaned against Shiro more, so short that his feet nearly left the floor. Shiro lifted him and sat back on the couch, tugging him on top. Keith straddled him, never breaking the kiss, and slid one hand into Shiro’s short hair. The other stayed on his neck. Lance jumped with his controller and they stopped abruptly, sighing in unison when he didn’t skip a beat in his game-coma. Keith reached down and slid his hands under Shiro’s shirt, shivering at the feeling of his tight chest against his fingertips. Shiro smirked and pulled Lance close, pressing his lips against his neck and biting, pulling away and letting the skin tear away from his teeth leaving red marks. Keith yelped softly and thrust his hips against the alpha once, tightening his thighs around him. Shiro chuckled softly into his neck and left small, dark hickies in the crook of it. 

“Sh-Shiro….” Keith breathed, blushing hard as he started grinding against him. Shiro grunted and wrapped his arms around Keith’s back, gripping his hips. 

“Fuck…” He groaned, kissing Keith’s neck and collarbones again. The two were bound together, rutting against each other and huffing. Keith covered his mouth to stifle moans. Hence his lack of…  _ equipment _ , he was much more sensitive than Shiro. In his own opinion, at least. Shiro fumbled one hand under Keith’s sweater and into the waistband of his leggings, reaching down to grab his ass hard. Keith moaned and buckled against him deeply. He froze as he felt Shiro’s hand lower down his thigh and to the front of his leggings.

“Wait!! Wait!” He yelped. Shiro stopped immediately and yanked his hand away. 

“What? I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” His eyes looked panicked. Keith shook his head.

“No, it’s… not you. It’s me. I’m… trans.” He braced for the likely and possible shitty remark. Shiro nodded.

“Okay. Is there anything I shouldn’t do?” He met

Keith’s eyes. He shook his head again.

“No, I just… didn’t want you to find out that way. Thank you.” He smiled and kissed him again. Shiro slipped his hand back into his pants and traced his rough fingers against his bare inner thigh. Keith shivered. Shiro felt up his thigh and under his underwear, pressing against his clit and rubbing slow circles. Keith gasped and thrust against his hand, bracing himself against his chest. Shiro rubbed faster, and then slipped his hand farther down and into him. 

“Ah!” Keith’s face was bright red. He bucked his hips, desperate for more. Shiro was breathing hard, his pants  _ far  _ too tight against his boner. If he kept it up, he was either going to get very lucky or  _ very _ unlucky. And chances were, they didn’t have enough time for him to slam Keith against the table and ram him from behind. Though  _ GOD  _ did he  _ want  _ to. He pressed his fingers harder and they slid deeper inside of Keith, who was mostly fucking himself at this point. 

“Shit…” He gasped as the alpha plunged deeper. He rolled his hips, riding his fingers desperately. He was ashamed to admit that he was already close enough to get off. Shiro’s yoongi was nearly hanging out like a cartoon hound from Keith’s sweet and needy scent. His slick was dripping down his hand and through the leggings to Shiro’s thigh and crotch. After far too long, he pulled his hand back. He was too desperate to ignore his begging cock anymore. Keith shifted and went back to grinding against him, his boner pressing perfectly into Keith’s heat. The friction was nowhere near the same as what Shiro wanted to do but it was  _ something _ . Keith reached up and wrapped his cold, trembling fingers together behind Shiro’s neck, holding him with their foreheads pressed together. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, holding tight onto his hips. For all the grunting and groaning, Lance was still more preoccupied with his game than they had thought possible. Shiro gripped him tighter and rutted up against him in perfect rhythm.

“Sh-Shiro, oh god…” Keith whimpered. “D-don’t stop.” He let out a pitchy whine as his thighs shook and he came hard. Slick gushed out of him and covered Shiro’s crotch and thighs, along with cum. Keith blushed hard as his orgasm took hold and made him squirt. The pressure threw Shiro over the edge and he bit Keith’s shoulder hard as his cock twitched and pumped cum onto his hips and stomach through the waistband of his pants. They stayed pressed against each other, heaving hot air and catching their breath. Keith turned to kiss Shiro, licking along his bottom lip when he tasted his blood from the bite. 

“I guess I’ll have to heat my cider back up.” He whispered, pulling away from the kiss. Shiro chuckled. They didn’t quite think through the aftermath, as they were now both stuck on the couch covered in each other’s cum. Keith reached behind the couch and tugged a blanket over, covering them with it. Yeah, Lance would laugh that the two were bundled up together- but Christ, that was a  _ LOT _ better than the alternative. Keith rolled over to Shiro’s side and curled up against his chest.

“When I said we’d never hang out again…. Do you…?” Shiro mumbled. Keith let out a soft affirmative, comforted sound and nodded, nuzzling against Shiro’s chest.

“Yeah. Let’s do that. Maybe a date next time…” He smiled as he drifted off. Shiro smiled and nestled into the cuddle, turning to watch the game Lance was still playing. Maybe omegas aren’t so bad after all.


End file.
